Lorian, Elder Prince and Lothric, Younger Prince
|hp-plus = |souls = 85,000 |souls-plus = 127,500 }} Lorian, Elder Prince and Lothric, Younger Prince, also known as the Twin Princes, are a pair of bosses fought in Dark Souls III. Location They are found at the top of Lothric Castle after clearing the Grand Archives, at the end of one out of the two big bridges that are visible from the High Wall, there's a shortcut elevator shortly before their arena. Description Lorian is a knight with a pale skin and long silver hair, clad in brass armor and armed with a flaming greatsword, he's crippled and cannot stand on his legs. Lothric appears frail with thin pale arms and long fingers, he wears a black robe and during the second phase he will teleport down and hold on to his brother's back. Lore Lothric and Lorian (along with Ocelotte) are the sons of King Oceiros and the queen of Lothric (possibly Gwynevere),Divine Blessing description. they are said to be inseparable due to a curse, when the bell tolled to signify the fading of the flame, they rejected their duty to become Lords of Cinder and watched the fire fade from a distance.Soul of the Twin Princes description. Lothric may have never actually became a Lord of Cinder despite having a throne dedicated to him in Firelink Shrine; he wasn't resurrected nor did he abandon his throne like the other Lords, he never took his throne in the first place. There are several points in the game that confirm this: #They are not mentioned in the opening cutscene. #The description of their soul implies they never became Lords of Cinder. #Lothric still has his sanity, something that most dead/hollow and resurrected beings in the Dark Souls universe lack, suggesting he never died. #Both lack a mid-fight fire buff (unlike the other Lords) as a symbol of linking the fire, Lorian's fire attacks are a result of his sword getting scorched after he slayed some Demon Prince.Lorian's Greatsword description. #After returning all Cinders of a Lord to their thrones, Lothric's head is the only one that still has its flesh. The only counter-argument to this theory is the "Lord of Cinder Fallen" message upon their defeat, but that might be because he was destined to be one. Fight overview Strategy *During the battle, be weary when using the auto-lock to target Lorian. When he teleports into a ray of light, you might lose the target causing him to appear right behind you, taking a fatal blow. *Using a short sword/long sword is preferred to use against Lorian, because of his teleporting attacks. Using a great sword may have some issues, preferably used if you're going in with other phantoms. *During Lorian's second phase, when he slowly raises his sword to slam it back to the ground, remember to dodge this attack once its starts to come after you while also remembering to dodge Lothric's light beam (where if Lorian's attack didn't hit you, then Lothric's will, and could possibly kill you). Dialogue Drops *Soul of the Twin Princes *Cinders of a Lord Notes *If the player is killed or exits the game during the second phase of the battle, they will have to start it again from the first phase on return. Trivia *Prince Lothric could be considered the primary antagonist of the game, as most of the catastrophic events happening during the course of the story are due to his stubbornness and unwillingness to assume his duty to link the fire. As the figure with the highest power in Lothric, he proved to be a very inefficient leader, as his kingdom was left in total chaos and disarray, being invaded by the powerful forces of the much more organized Irithyll of the Boreal Valley under orders from Sulyvahn. *Prince Lothric is voiced by Harry Lister Smith, who also voiced Dark Sun Gwyndolin from Dark Souls. Gallery The brothers.jpg|Lothric joining the battle Lorian.jpg|Lorian emerges to fight the player Rise.jpg|Lothric revives Lorian Welcome.jpg|Lothric welcomes the Ashen One Bedridden.jpg|Lothric in his chamber Videos References Category:Dark Souls III: Bosses